onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:First Mate
Note It would be helpful if we got the Japanese translation up here on what "First Mate" is etc, on all these job pages, its harder to supply evidence elsewhere otherwise. One-Winged Hawk 14:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) It would be helpful if we got the proper English translation for the Japanese word 副船長 , Fuku Senchō which is Vice-Captain. Tipota 10:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :According to dictionaries 副 can mean "deputy", "auxillary", "secondary" etc. A 副船長, Fuku Senchō is therefore the second-in command, the one who replaces the captain (船長, Senchō) when the latter is abscent. In english, this position is called Chief/First Mate/Officer in civilian and XO (Executive offivcer) on military ships. El Chupacabra 14:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :And I always wondering what exactly 一等航海士 means. Tipota 16:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::This meanss as "First Mate" as well. Interestingly, 航海士 alone means "Navigator". Now the question is, which term is used in the japanese manga? El Chupacabra 16:26, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::It wasn’t a question. Tipota 12:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::This is the same as in the manga: :::Any help? One-Winged Hawk 17:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) On chapter 500 and databooks it used the 副船長. Tipota 12:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Stick to that then. :-) One-Winged Hawk 13:07, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Then it's 副船長. Should I add this to the article? El Chupacabra 18:11, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Was Brook the first mate? Since Brook became the captain of the Rumbar Pirates after Yorki left, can it be assumed that he was the RP's first mate? 11:38, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Speculation. :I think this has come up before, same thing said as previously mentioned. I know it seems silly but until you get it in front of you in writing you can't even consider it. Not when technically Zoro's not even classified as "first mate". One-Winged Hawk 19:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Marco? Isn't Marco the first mate for the Whitebeard pirates, since he leads the first division? FirePit 16:18, June 25, 2012 (UTC) No. 16:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Nope. k. FirePit 19:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Zoro Any chance someone could show me where exactly in Dive it is that Zoro is listed as first mate? I had a look through, and couldn't find it on any of the pages. Sorry if I'm sounding distrustful, but given this has been such a controversial issue over the years it'd be good to have solid evidence posted on this talk page. 06:51, August 6, 2012 (UTC) urouge stated that Zoro was the first mate in chapter 499 page 16 http://www.mangahere.com/manga/one_piece/v51/c499/16.html 09:11pm, january 07, 2013 Mistranslation. SeaTerror (talk) 03:15, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Urogue's statement is covered here. 03:18, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Zoro as First Mate in One Piece Yellow? Hi guys. I have a really prickly question. In the wikia it is said that Zoro can not be considered to be the First Mate, since Oda has never officially said, but in One Piece Yellow in a little paragraph on page 46 he is referred just as 副 船长 (Fuku Sencho). This is the page http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/7081/046wo.jpg. Then I wonder, this information can be considered canonical or not? I entrust to you.109.73.185.103 18:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The whole phrase is "he is like the vice captain". So we're still sort of in the dark about it. At the very least we can add it to trivia. 03:42, May 29, 2013 (UTC) does this mean we can say he is the unofficial first mate?-- 16:13, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Just stick to adding it to trivia for now. 16:25, May 29, 2013 (UTC) There's a glaring fact that Bartolomeo i.e. the Strawhats' biggest fan in-universe, has directly acknowleged Roronoa Zoro as the Vice Captain and Luffy's right-hand man in Chapter 723. AnonymousAnomani (talk) 01:01, May 3, 2018 (UTC) No he didn't. He said he considered him it. SeaTerror (talk) 01:05, May 3, 2018 (UTC) My argument is for Vice Captain, not First Mate. Different titles. AnonymousAnomani (talk) 01:16, May 3, 2018 (UTC) They are the same exact thing. It just depends on the translator. SeaTerror (talk) 01:25, May 3, 2018 (UTC)